Polymers and other compounds containing fluorinated monomers have been used for providing oil and water repellency to textile substrates, such as, fabrics and paper. These fluoroalkyl polymers are typically produced by emulsion polymerization utilizing either an anionic or a cationic surfactant to stabilize the emulsion. These surfactants used to produce the fluoroalkyl polymers can cause foaming and degradation of the oil and water repellency of the fluoroalkyl polymer contained on the textile substrate. There is a need in the textile industry to develop an aqueous dispersion of a fluoroalkyl polymer utilizing a surfactant that does not foam and degrade the oil and water repellency of the fluoroalkyl polymer.
Applicants provide a novel, oil and water repellent composition comprising at least one polymer and at least one water-dispersible polyester that reduces foaming and degradation of the oil and water repellency.